A Myth
by Flaming Platinum
Summary: The name Ryo Akiyama never rang a bell. Not in people's minds nor computer files. [Happy half birthday, Light! :D]


**Happy half birthday, Light. I know you like Ryo (and Willis, but I haven't watched all the movies yet), so why not make a weirdly formatted story that goes on this little theory I have for him... Well, tell me if you enjoyed it.  
**

* * *

Day One: _Cannot compute…_

That was a bit harsh, wasn't it? Seems like no one remembers me, despite my achievements. Maybe that's because of my sudden disappearance. Maybe they just don't remember. Nothing the Internet can't fix though.

Or maybe I'm wrong. The data system went haywire when I entered my name. The librarian blamed it on a hardware failure, but I'm positive she's wrong.

It's probably the time I spent in the Digital World. Maybe I've got the data from there in me and messed up the computer's data. They do correlate, after all.

Or I could be paranoid. That is what people would describe me once I tell them my story. Or maybe I'm just not fit to handle any type of technology at the moment.

I'll try something tomorrow.

Day Two: _Error, error…_

I tried asking Henry to search me up. Another hardware failure, what a surprise. He almost hung up on me, until I asked him to search up another name for me.

I don't know where it came from, and I can't remember it now, but I was confident to ask for that name.

Henry got back at me with a list of achievement for that person – which I was amazed at – but only one thing shocked me: _was friends with a boy who mysteriously vanished. Still hopes to find him._

So maybe I'm not completely gone. But then Henry reminded me that he was married and had two kids.

He probably wasn't looking for me.

Day Three: _No data…_

I asked Rika to tell me everything she knew about me. I got the response I was looking for: _Digimon King; vanished for a couple of years; met up at the Digital World; defeated the D-Reaper alongside the gang… _

I then asked her to look herself up. She made it sound like I asked her to do the impossible, but did it anyways.

She told me that there was the basic info, model's daughter, Digimon Queen, stuff like that. But the data on the events of the D-Reaper was nowhere to be found. She even went ahead to search it up, but there was no info.

What a shame that the world's biggest crisis was deleted. Actually, what a surprise. Why would it be deleted if it almost wiped out the entire world?

Day Four: _System failure…_

Takato had Yamaki's number, and Yamaki was probably the best person to ask about this.

Yamaki wasn't really pleased to hear that the data on the D-Reaper got deleted. He tried tracking it down himself, but that resulted in another hardware failure. At least it wasn't my data that caused it.

Though, the fact that even Yamaki's private data on the D-Reaper was deleted meant that there was something wrong with the system. Maybe a virus got into the system?

But there wasn't a virus. According to the government, Hypnos had the best virus preventing system set up. So a virus shouldn't have occurred.

Maybe it was just the wonder of the Digital World.

Day Five: _Shockwave player has crashed…_

Last attempt. Ask Takato to look himself up.

He didn't get a long list like Rika, but at least he got something. Something incredibly useful to me: _created an actual live Digimon without any help from a Monster Maker or even science. _

Digimon data was still there, but not anything about the D-Reaper. Which was odd; the D-Reaper was related to Digimon, but it wasn't there.

I asked him to look up data on the times Digimon entered the human world. They were still there, not at all messed up.

Kind of weird when you think about it, though, considering my adventures, that isn't so weird.

Day Six: _Processing data…_

I'm done. I figured it out. And it's quite insulting when you think about it.

My name causes computer crashes and anything involving me is nowhere to be found. Which was why all data on the D-Reaper was deleted. I was involved with the D-Reaper, but I wasn't involved with the times Digimon broke out or when Takato drew Guilmon.

That also explains why Rika was still the Digimon Queen, but never mentioned how she lost against me in my final match.

I'm not a real entity in this world. I don't exist, and I don't belong. I'm just a virus, destined to mess up everything.

Maybe soon I'll just disappear, and those involved with me will forget.

At least paper can't erase the words written on it. At least these would stay. After all, my name was never mentioned.

And I could be anything, which means I could prevent these from going away…

With me, the possibilities are endless.

* * *

**Side note: If any of you can figure out the importance of each day, give yourself some cookies.**


End file.
